


When I said I wanted someone to fall for me, this isn't what I meant.

by crossroadswrite



Series: Howls From Last Night [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Shy Derek Hale, Texts From Last Night, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>(801):The last person that asked me out got pushed down an escalator </b><br/>.<br/>“I don’t deserve this,” Stiles moans, dropping his head to the table, “It’s the fifth time this week you scare someone away, Erica. Do you want me to die a virgin? Is that it. What did I ever do to you.”</p><p>Erica flags the waiter and orders another milkshake, asks for two straws, “She wasn’t right for you.”</p><p>(Or: the one where Cora and Erica keep cockblocking Stiles because they know <em>exactly</em> who the right person for him is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I said I wanted someone to fall for me, this isn't what I meant.

Stiles doesn’t understand why this is happening to him of all people.

He’s a nice guy.

Okay, he’s semi-nice. He’s an asshole most of the time _but_ there are golden moments when he’s a genuinely nice person.

Like for example, just last week he helped Mrs. C. carry all of her groceries. He keeps his father on a strict diet so he knows he’ll live long and prosper. He once almost crashed his beloved Jeep into a tree because there were duckies crossing the street.

So, yeah. In some ways Stiles Stilinski is a nice fucking person. And he doesn’t deserve this at all. He _doesn’t okay_.

“Why are you doing this?” he asks miserably, looking sadly up at his empty milkshake glass, “That milkshake cost me five bucks. That’s five bucks I’ll _never_ get back, Erica.”

Erica pulls out the chair in front of him, still glaring at the girl who had been flirting with Stiles. Heavily flirting even and Stiles knows this because at some point she had squeezed her boobs together and given Stiles a generous view of her cleavage while smirking.

And now she’s definitely not smirking, now she’s baring too sharp teeth at Erica and stalking away with milkshake down her front.

“She’s not right for you,” Erica says simply, with a careless shrug.

“I don’t deserve this,” Stiles moans, dropping his head to the table, “It’s the fifth time this week you scare someone away, Erica. Do you _want_ me to die a virgin? Is that it. What did I ever do to you.”

Erica flags the waiter and orders another milkshake, asks for two straws, “She wasn’t right for you.”

Stiles thunks his head on the table a handful of times and makes sure to groan loudly, just so Erica can hear exactly how much he _does not_ appreciate this.

«»

Stiles is coming out of the little werewolf friendly bar that laces some of their booze with wolfsbane when he smacks against a guy.

One look at him and he knows he just smacked against a werewolf and _what are the odds_. Why can’t Stiles smack against humans. It’s always the werewolves he has to fall into isn’t it.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, going to sidestep him but the man steps to the same side and Stiles sees himself forced to look up at him.

Instead of an angry frown he sees a happy approachable face.

“Sorry, my bad,” the man says warmly.

Stiles’ lips tilt up because okay he’s _hot_ and he might be interested. Maybe. If he’s lucky.

“No, really it’s my fault, I should’ve watched where I was going.”

The man opens his mouth and then rapidly clicks it shut, eyes going wide in fear, flashing golden and just like that he hightails it out of there in record time.

Stiles frowns in confusion and looks behind him where Cora and her cousin Ariah are scowling towards the door, flicking their claws on and off with evil, evil grins.

“Seriously,” Stiles grumbles, “ _seriously_.”

“He’s not right for you,” Cora states.

Ariah is the only one that has the decency to look somewhat ashamed, “Sorry, Stiles. You’ll thank us later.”

Stiles huffs in their general direction and stalks his way towards his Jeep.

«»

There’s a cute guy flirting with him. They met at the little kiosk over at the mall when they both grabbed for the same gaming magazine and now they’re talking. About games.

He’s cute. And funny. And likes the same things as Stiles.

He’s also very, very gay and hell yeah Stiles wants to date him. He’s just. Yes.

They’ve been walking and talking for a while and currently they’re going down the escalator so they can head for the parking lot and hopefully exchange numbers. _Hopefully_.

That’s of course when he spots both Erica and Cora going up the escalator.

He turns frantically towards the cute boy and just tells him, “Run!”

Cute boy looks utterly confused. Not so much when both Cora and Erica jump over the little space separating the escalators and land in such a way the poor guy trips and falls down it. Then he just looks startled and like he just got a facefull of pain. Which he did.

Fortunately, the guy is a werewolf and seriously what’s up with that. Stiles checked the CENSUS and the werewolf to human ration has been fairly even. Why is it always the werewolves who flirt with him.

“That was a bit excessive don’t you think?”

“He wasn’t-“

“-right for me. Yeah, yeah. _Whatever_.”

“You’ll thank us later,” Cora says decisively.

“I _highly_ doubt that.”

He goes home and binge eats all the chocolate in the house, chugging down soda when his mouth gets too chocolate-y.

“I’m going to die a virgin,” he mutters to his TV sadly, watching as Finn uses a huge dollar bill to rescue Jake from a mean giant.

«»

He more or less swears off trying to date.

It just seems safer for everyone involved.

«»

It’s early august when Cora Hale invites him into her house and Stiles is _suspicious_. It’s been about a week and a half since he swore off attempting to flirt with anyone and he’s not particularly in the mood to be mocked.

But maybe she wants to apologize for being a dickhead. Maybe she’ll even let him play the new Witcher game she got for her birthday because she’s a terrible person.

That’s his reasoning for going. To exploit Cora’s gaming materials.

However, when the front door of the house of Hale is pulled back by sin on legs himself that is no longer the only reason why Stiles drove all the way out here.

The man in front of him blinks confusedly for a second, a slight scowl on his face, clearly not liking having a strange at his front door.

“Uh, hi.”

The man frowns at him, takes a big lungful of air and his mouth promptly drops open, ears pinking in the most adorable way.

“Hello,” he says and is Stiles dreaming the slightly shy tone. He hopes not. That’s the kind of tone that makes baby unicorns be born.

Stiles is tempted to smile and get his flirting on, but well. He swore off that, so.

“I’m here to see Cora?”

“Cora,” the man blinks, sounds a little disappointed and Stiles is completely lost as to why.

“Yeah. She lives here. Talia Hale’s third child. Kinda mean, snorts when she laughs. It’s pretty disgusting.”

“I heard that, you asshole,” someone shouts from inside the house and oh there she is.

“You’re her boyfriend?”

Stiles makes a face, “God no. I don’t have a death wish, man. I’m Stiles, by the way,” he offers his name and his hand, thinks that if he’s going to get stuck out here talking to some member of the Hale family he better be polite about it.

Scruffy dude – has Stiles mentioned that actually? How well trimmed and gorgeous his beard is. And how he has the bunny teeth aesthetic going on, with some impressive eyebrows and stormy hazel green pretty pretty eyes – looks down at his hand for a beat before taking it and giving it a warm firm shake.

“I’m Derek.”

“Oh,” he says, and it just hits him now. _This_ is Cora’s older brother, “Oh right. I know you. Well, I know _of_ you. You’ve been spending your summer in an internship right? Something about saving killer whales or something? That’s pretty cool dude. Kind of cute too.”

Derek opens his mouth and shuffles a little, “Yeah,” he mumbles and Stiles is pretty sure his ears turned another shade of red, “It is. It’s pretty cool.”

Stiles grins because he’s just _so cute_ Stiles could hug him.

“Anyway, are you going to let me in or?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I mean, yes.”

“Yes!

“But not yet.”

Stiles huffs and frowns, “Why not?”

“Because you should go out. With me.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow at him, “Why.”

Derek’s cheeks are red now, “This is going to sound weird.”

“I’m okay with weird.”

It’s already weird, if he’s being honest.

Derek’s eyes dip up and lock on Stiles’ for a few seconds before skittering around his face, resting on his lips and jerking back to the ground.

“Werewolves we- we have this thing. It’s a little rare, but sometimes,” he clears his throat awkwardly, “sometimes there’s certain people who smell _exactly_ perfect for a certain ‘wolf.”

Stiles frowns, “You’re talking about mates? I think I read that in a book somewhere. I still don’t understand what that has to do with- oh.”

“Yeah, oh is right,” Derek shifts around nervously and okay. Okay this is. Unexpected.

“Wait,” he says, “hold up. Would other wolves be able to tell if two people were mates even before they met?”

Derek does this adorable frowny face thing. Stiles kind of wants to run his thumb over his frown lines.

“If they’re pack.”

Everything makes sense now.

Stiles assesses Derek for a little bit, takes in the broad shoulders and strong waist, the way he acts nervous and flutters between a little too scowly and happy.

“Fine. Full disclosure though, the last person who asked me out fell down an escalator.”

Even Stiles can hear the cackling from inside the house.

“Goddamnit Cora,” Derek curses, “this is not how you do things!”

“Learned from you, big bro. Why use words when you can push people off of stuff.”

“That was _one time_ and I forgot you weren’t wearing floaties near the pool. You didn’t even drown a little bit,” Derek complains.

Stiles has to press the tips of his finger against his lips so he doesn’t burst out laughing.

“Want to get revenge on your sister?” Stiles asks, leaning a little closer, “You should let me in so I can steal her PS4 for the rest of the afternoon.

Derek looks at him and his lips tilt up, he leans a little closer to Stiles and mock whispers, “We have two TVs. You’ll steal the PS4 and I’ll steal the XBOX, deal?”

Stiles grins at him and he thinks he’s already a little bit in love, “Deal.”

“This can be our first date,” Derek decides and Stiles is weirdly okay with it.

(He’s certainly okay with it when Cora kicks them both out of the living room and they go from games and banter to heavy making out near the woods.)

**Author's Note:**

> [hop over on tumblr and try to guess just how much sterek trash I am.](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> spoiler alert: hella sterek trash


End file.
